


That's My Heart That You Are Breaking

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Ryuji isn't as clueless as he is in game, slight dub-con undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: Nothing but beaches and oceans for my baby.





	That's My Heart That You Are Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this was a happy ficlet, but it's kind of not.

 

 

Akira started keeping to himself, not participating in the group chat or even one on one text conversations. 

 

Ryuji worried, but gave the dark-haired teen space after what had happened on Valentine's Day. 

 

He'd never thought of Akira as anything but a friend, and told him so when Akira had shyly given him a box of chocolates that day. 

 

Ryuji never regretted a decision more. 

 

The less Akira hung out with their group of friends, the more Ryuji started second-guessing himself. 

 

What if he and Akira _did_  get together?  None of their friends would have a problem with it, he's pretty sure. 

 

And it's not like he hadn't thought about it, even if he'd only ever allowed himself to daydream when he was absolutely 100% sure he was alone. 

 

He studied Akira's face during the times the group met up. 

 

No doubt the leader was attractive, but all Ryuji could see when he looked was his best friend. No sexual attraction whatsoever. 

 

Frustrated and more confused than ever, Ryuji couldn't help but fall back on old habits. The recklessness that had been a problem in the past resurfaced with a vengeance. 

 

He marched up to Akira one day after school and dragged him away from the others, not taking no for an answer. 

 

Once they were far enough away from the group, Ryuji dropped Akira's arm and faced him. 

 

"What's this about?" Akira questioned cautiously, and Ryuji made his move. 

 

In a rush, he pressed his lips to Akira's. The ultimate test of attraction, he reasoned with himself. 

 

And yeah. He felt _something_ , alright. 

 

Ryuji's breath left him in a whoosh when Akira harshly pushed him away, face twisted in an angry scowl. 

 

"You don't get to just--," Akira clenched his fists. "I'm leaving."

 

"W-wait! Akira," Ryuji swallowed when Akira turned with an impatient expression. "Look, everybody knows I'm a fuckin idiot when it comes to feelings and shit, so it ain't a surprise it took me a while to be sure of mine."

 

Akira's face gave away nothing and Ryuji pressed on, choosing to take the leader's silence as a good-ish sign. 

 

"You're amazin, Akira. So amazin it sometimes leaves me speechless. Why you picked me of all people to fall for, I don't think I'll ever understand. But.. I wanna fall for you too," he admitted, cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I can't think of anyone better."

 

This time around, he was the one being kissed. He settled his hands on Akira's hips unsurely, his whole face flaming in the wake of such an expressive kiss. 

 

But pulling back and seeing the radiant smile on Akira's face, Ryuji decided then and there. 

 

That smile was worth any price. 

 

Even his own happiness. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the fic
> 
> So basically, if it's at all unclear. Ryuji talks himself into liking Akira, even though he doesn't really think of Akira that way. But once he sees how happy it makes Akira, he decides to go along with it.
> 
> Ryuji is the best bro ok. < /3


End file.
